The element of fear
by Capt John Price
Summary: It has been 3 years since Bane's siege on Gotham and the city has been slowly recovering while the mantle of Batman has been passed on and for the most part been living up to the symbol. Now, a new threat shows up with Scarecrow once again rearing his head with a partner in tow. Can Batman save his city? First Batman story,do read and review.


Hey everyone, I have been interested in the Dark Knight trilogy for some time and have been keen on writing a story as I honesty couldn't find a story that had this specific idea so yeahh. Well a little background, I cannot express the awe and intrigue I have felt watching the trilogy and Christopher Nolan has really proved that he is one of the best directors in Hollywood today. It was a little disappointing that they're rebooting Batman again for the Justice League though. I do not own any characters or places from Batman or any related DC properties.

It was any other night in Gotham City, with some of the mob being followed by the Batman to their gang hideout. With both Falcone and Maroni long gone, there has been numerous attempts at taking over the criminal underworld.

The Joker has always been causing mayhem in Gotham whenever he manages to escape Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, there's also his upstart mobster who people know as The Penguin who seems to be forming his own gang of nutjobs.

_Times like these really makes me wonder how the hell did Bruce used to make it look so easy handling psychopaths and killers on a daily basis._ Batman thought to himself before he swooped down into the darkness and choked a gang member out cold.

"Shit! He's here!" One of the unfortunate underlings had shouted when he spotted Batman but he was soon knocked unconscious. This made his fellow gangsters a little more afraid.

"Come on, we don't really have anything to worry about. Unlike the hood guy in Starling, Batman doesn't kill anybody so we don't need to be AFRAID!" A gang member probably higher up the chain in command tried to rally the troops but was soon strung up to the ceiling by the Batman.

Despite the crooks actually managing to land a couple of hits on Batman, he slowly managed to take them all down and knock them out ready for the cops to arrest them. Batman then radioed Alfred and told him to inform Commissioner Gordon that some crooks need to be picked up.

Batman then got into the Tumbler and started making his way back into the Batcave. Along the way back, he did see a yellow light and then some time later a green light streak across the night sky.

Back in the Batcave…

"Ahh welcome back Master Blake, I hope that your mission has caused less damages than last time. Care to join me for supper?" Alfred kindly asked John as he stepped out of the Tumbler and removed his cowl. Alfred still lived at Wayne manor, being given his own wing there.

"I'll take you up on that Alfred, just I first have to get myself patched up a little. Say, have you heard anything from Bruce or Selina recently?" John asked Alfred as he started to put away his modified Batsuit and gadgets. Blake then sat down with Alfred just to talk about things ranging from the recent Particle Accelerator explosion in Central City to the surprising lack of crime in Starling as of late.

Bruce Wayne didn't entirely abandon Gotham and its legacy to his successor, in fact he did check up every so often and has told Alfred to look after the young former cop as he couldn't do it alone.

For the first few months in Blake's tenure as the caped crusader, it had been tough as some of the mob higher ups were pounding on his inexperience and limited gadgets left available in the Batcave. These escapades have caught the attention of Wayne Enterprises CEO and former head of its Applied Sciences division, Lucius Fox.

Fox had come to Wayne Manor one day to speak to Alfred and eventually got to know of John. He soon told Blake that he should come to him every so often, just to check out a couple of toys in the archives as Lucius puts it. After working on a few cases with John, Fox was highly impressed with the young man's work and eye for detail in crime and security and hired him as a security consultant at Wayne Enterprises.

John had also been taking some mixed martial arts classes as well as some parkour classes just to keep up with the criminals. Bruce had told him to train hard as he himself had trained with the League of Shadows before he donned the cape and cowl.

The next day in the Applied Sciences archives…..

**Breaking news! Riots have escalated in Arkham Asylum and prisoners have escaped before the guards were eventually able to contain the situation. Among the escapees was discredited psychologist Dr. Jonathan Crane who is also known as the Scarecrow.**

"Well it sure looks like you're going to have some trouble on your hands this week." Lucius said to John as he turned off the TV before showing him The Bat which has been refurbished as a fully working test model.

"Yeah, although I'm thankful that piece of shit the Joker is still locked up. He always manages to weasel his way out of prison and causes destruction wherever he goes. There's an important meeting with Ferris Air today right?" Blake asked to which Fox replied with a nod as they both rode the elevator up to the board room level.

In the board room…..

John spots the Ferris Air representative and a tall well-built man accompanying her. He wonders who they are exactly but the man gives off an air of an easy-going person.

"Good day to you gentlemen. My name is Carol Ferris and I am the Vice President of Ferris Air. This is my associate Hal Jordan, he is one of our test pilots." The lady introduced herself and her associate before shaking hands with Fox as she sat down.

"My name is Lucius Fox and I am the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, I thank you for taking the time to come here from Coast City." Lucius told Ferris before he got to introduce the rest of the board members.

Blake was off by the side as he wasn't particularly interested in the business affairs of the two companies. Soon enough he was joined by the test pilot who seemed equally as bored.

"I'm guessing you aren't exactly interested by the public affairs, partnerships and contracts of the companies either. My name is John Blake, security consultant here at Wayne Enterprises." Blake said to Hal before he offered his hand to the test pilot who shook it.

"Well I'm a test pilot, did you really expect me to be interested in the stock market fluctuation and so on? Guess you should know my name from earlier, but just in case you didn't my name is Hal Jordan." Hal said to John as he laughed before the two of them started talking about things ranging from sports to a certain vigilante archer in Starling.

Well so how was that? I hope it was up to scratch, since it is a first try in this fandom after all. Do review and I will see you guys next time.


End file.
